Un rendezVous
by Doudoulce
Summary: Emly trouve l'moure sur internet et casey na pas trés confiance
1. Chapter 1

voilà une nouvelle petite histoire ca mais venue comme ca en parlant avec une amie à moi

bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Emily et Casey étaient sur Internet . Hé oui , Emily avait trouvé l'amoure , sur Internet depuis un mois.

_-Casey il veut me rencontrer . Je lui dis oui ou non?_

_- Je ne sais pas Emily . Ça se trouve c'est un ...._

_-Casey arrête de te faire des films . Ça fait déjat un mois que je parle avec lui ,et de ce que j'en ai vu c'est un garçon adorable ._

-_Alors , si t'accepte je vais avec toi ._

Casey ne voulait pas , que sont amie se face de fausses idée ou qu'il lui brise le coeur ou plus qui c'est.

-_D'accort alors tu viens avec moi . Attend je lui dis oui , et je le préviens que je ramène une copine_ .

-_Case , il a accepter mais, alors il ramène aussi un ami . C'est génial case c'est le destin ces garçons son peut être l'amoure de nos vies ._

-_Si tu le dis ._

_-Ne t'inquiéte pas tout va bien ce passé case ._

Casey lui adressa un petit sourire . tendis qu' Emily lui demander ce qu'elles allaient porter.

Dans la même maison deux garçons étaient aussi sur Internet.

-_Elle ramène une copine et j'ai dit que je ramenais un copain aussi . Ste plait Derek accepte_

_- Ok Sam , j'accepte mais elle a intérêt à être jolie ._

_-allais , on doit aller . Donne lui les plants et on part à notre entraînement de hockey ._

_-On les retrouves demains soir vers 19h00 au centre commerciale_

_-ok on y va maintenant?_

Les jeunes partirent ,à leur entraînement de hockey .Et Derek se demandais ,comment aller ce passé se rendez-vous.

* * *

je n'aie pas prévu de suite , mais si voulait une suite je l'écrirais bisous doudoulce


	2. Chapter 2

voilà le nouveaux chap. d'un rendez-vous j'aie eu beaucoup de mal avec les réaction de derek et casey j'espère que vous aimerez

bisous doudoulce

llaisser une petite reviews sa fait toujours plaisire ^_^

* * *

**Pov casey et emily **

Casey était partie chez Emily pour se préparer, pour son rendez-vous .

Emily était splendide. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue légerment décolleté et des ballerines noirs. Ses cheveux était lisse et elle était légerment maquillée. Quant à Casey elle portait une jupe en jean et un haut rose qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Ses cheveux était détaché et légerment ondulé.Quant à son maquillage était discré elles étaient toutes les deux simples mais belle.

_-on est vraiment pas mal. Dit Emily toute existé _

_-C'est vrai répondit Casey avec un petit sourire. _

_-Casey tout va bien ce passé , ne t'inquiéte pas , mais promets moi de rester avec moi. _

_-Je te le promets. Je resterais avec toi même si le garçon avec qui je sors et le garçon le plus idio et le plus moche qui puisse exister. _

_-T vraiment la meilleure amie qui puisse exister _

**Pov derek et sam**

-_Derek je stress si je ne lui plaie pas. _

_-C'est qu'une fille , calme toi . Rassura Derek _

_-Oué ta raison . Derek t'a pas interé à me laisser en plant. _

_- Je ne te laisserais pas en plan je resterais avec toi même si la fille avec qui je sors ne me plait pas. Bon je crois qu'il faudrait aller . _

_-Oué ta raison._

**Arriver au centre commercial**

-_Eu comment on va les reconnaître. Demanda Derek _

_-Je ce que porte comme habille Em33. Répondit Sam_

_- Tu ne connaît même pas son prénom ?_

_- Eu non ._

La soirée risque d'être longue pensa Derek

_-Derek_ fit sam

_-Oui _

-_ Y a deux fille là ba , celle qui sont dos à nous je croie que ses elle. Em33 m'a dit qu'elle portait une robe bleu et des ballerine noirs._

_-Bon alors on attend quoi on va les voir. Demanda Derek _

_-Oué on n'y va. _

Casey et Emily discutait tranquillement . Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur l'épaule d'Emily .

-_Em33_ dit le jeune homme

_-sam310 _Repond la jeune fille

Elles retournèrent en même temps

_- Sam dit Emily _

_- Derek dit Casey _

_- Emily dit Sam _

_- Casey dit Derek_

Ils se regardèrent on ne peut plus choquer pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Sam demanda

-_Alors, on fait quoi ? On sort toujours ensemble ? _

-_Oui bien sur_. Fit Emily tout sourire

-_Bon ebien on vous laisse._ Fit Derek

-_Pas question tu m'a promis de rester avec moi _. Explica Sam

_- Toi aussi case tu m'as promis ._ Rajouta Emily

_-pff quesque j'ai fait pour méritait sa._ Soupira Derek

-_Laferme Derek c'est moi qui suis le plus punie des deux_.Cracha Casey .

Derek allais répondre , mais Sam fut plus rapide

- _Derek sa suffit . Fait comme si tu ne la connaisais pas . oublie que c'est à demi-soeur. Ce n'est que casey . _

_- Pareille pour toi case._ dit emily

_-Ok_ . répondirent les deux adolescent

-_ Et si on allait boire un coup_ . Demanda Sam avec un sourire à emily

_-D'accort._ acquisa Emily

-_Vous en pensaient quoi ?_ Demenda Sam à Derek et Casey

-_Oué pourquoi pas._ Répondit Derek en regardant casey

Pour toute réponse casey fit signe de la tête.

**Ils partirent dans un petit café assez simpa**

Emily discuter agréablement avec Sam . Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche d'un garçon.

Casey rigolait au blague que Derek lui disait. Quant à Derek il l'adorée la voir rire. Il la trouvait si jolie

-_C'est n'ai pas si horrible que ca un rendez-vous avec toi. Dit casey en rigolant_

Derek voulait lui faire une petite plaisanterie, mais après réflexion il décida de lui adressait un sourire, pour toute réponse car, elle pourrait mal le prendre et il ne voulait pas la vexé .

- _Case je vais avec Sam fair un tour . Lui signala Emily _

_- OK. _Répondit Casey

Elle regarda Sam et sa meilleure amie partirent main dans la main . Puis se retourna sur Derek

- _Tu as sur ment d'autre chose à faire au lieu de rester avec moi. Lui demanda casey_

-Enfaîte non, donc on pourrait aller faire un tour.

-_D'accort répondit casey. _

_-Ils sortirent du centre commerciale et se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour partirent au parc. _

Quand ils arrivèrent au parc Casey et Derek sortirent en même temps de la voiture

Casey souriait à Derek. Il regarda la main de la jeune fille il esita un moment et puis il décida de saisirent sa chance il glissa lentement sa main dans celle de Casey.

Elle ne disait rien elle lui souriait.

-_ Derek soufflas casey _

_- Oui_ Répondit Derek en lui sourient

_- Merci_

_-De quoi_ ? Demanda Derek

-_D'être restait avec moi. T'aurait pu partirent et allait draguer d'autre fille. _

Derek enleva sa main de celle de casey pour passé son bras sur les épaules de sa belle.

Derek la regarda dans les yeux.

-_Case pour aucune fille au monde je te laisserais seul_.

casey le regarda dans les yeux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvre de Derek.

Derek la regarda , et pris sa main en l'embrassent sur la joue. Et lui murmura à l'oreille

- _Je te donnerais notre vrai baiser à notre deuxième rendez-Vous lui dit il avec avec un clin d'oeil _

Casey acquisa

ils passèrent une partie de la soirée a rigoler à discuter. Casey n'aurait jamais crus appréciait Derek . Elle ne voulaiebt pas que se rendez-vous s'arrête elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses ou quant il lui prenait la main. Elle s'avait qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui.. Derek la ramena à la réalité.

- _bon il faudrait aller Nora pourrais s'inquiétait_

Casey pris Derek dans ses bras . Il la sera plus fort contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ça Joue.

_-__D'accort_ répondit Casey en sourient


End file.
